


What if Part 4

by MrsCake



Series: The What if's [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake





	What if Part 4

It was mid-morning at Grimmauld Place. In fact, it was mid-morning all over the country, but we happen to be at Grimmauld place. The kitchen was full as it often was on a Friday. It was the un-official Order get-together.

Harry sat in an arm chair next to the fire watching. He loved moments like this; everyone was so care free these days. He swore even Snape came close to smiling sometimes, especially when Remus whispered things to him.

“Hello Potter.” Harry looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

“Malfoy.” Harry stifled a grin when Draco winked at him. It was so easy to keep everyone thinking they hated each other, even if things were completely opposite. It kept people from interfering.

“I have something to show you, but I forgot to bring it with me. Shall I bring it round tonight?”

“Sure Malfoy, if you must.”

Harry watched Draco saunter off wondering exactly what was going on in that sexy Slytherin’s mind. Whatever it was he couldn’t wait to find out.

Draco arrived after 9 o’clock. “Where’s Lupin?”

Harry sniggered. “He snuck Snape upstairs about an hour ago, then said he was going to get an early night. Gods, they must think I’m really stupid.”

Draco grinned. “Don’t we all Potter.”

“Shut it Malfoy.”

Draco smiled. “Where’s the computer?”

“It’s in the library. Why?”

“We got an email today. I haven’t read the attachment, but considering who it’s from; I think I know what it’s going to be.”

“It’s from them?”

“Yeah. Cheeky old gits, Look at the covering note.”

Harry read.

**'At least ours are true.'**

Together they read the attached story.

“Good God.”

“I know, Bloody Merlin.”

“The Great Hall??!!”

“During dinner...”

“I wonder if I could make my invisibility cloak bigger.”

Draco grinned. “Worth a try Harry. If they catch us, we could threaten to tell where we got the idea.”

“Ever the Slytherin love.”

“Of course. At least it’s an even match. Two Slytherins verses Two Gryffindors.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to have to get them back, any suggestions?” Asked Draco.

“How about the time we fucked on Snape’s desk?”

Draco’s pale face coloured. “Merlin’s tits, he’ll go spare.”

Harry grinned wickedly. “I know.”

Draco laughed. “And you call me a Slytherin.”

“Draco, we can do that later, I have a perfectly good desk over here. I think it needs to be christened.”

Draco happily complied


End file.
